Riot Girl
by 123justyouwait456
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at DH high school. At her old school she was a total prep. Now she's a total Riot Girl, that all the guys want. When she see's her ex Hojo there her misfortune just gets worse. Can joining a band help? Will it all get better?
1. Riot Girl

Riot Girl

Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs by Paramore, Good Charlotte, or Pan!c at the disco_

Kagome woke up in the morning to her little brother Souta yelling at her though the door. "Get up! Your gonna be late! And on your first day too!" Kagome groaned loudy and screamed at him to shut up and go get in the car. She wasn't normally this cranky in the mornings, but she was up late last night unpacking her room and I. her friends back in Kyoto. Her mom forced her to move to Tyoko to "Start clean, more on from the past." Her dads death couldn't be forgotten that easily. With a strech she got up and walked in to her own personal bathroom. Taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth and long ebony hair, and putting on some bleached jeans with black and rips in the knee area and a dark red/pinksh wife beater on. To complete the look she put on her knee high black and white converes over the jeans. She looked in her full length mirror ' wow I do look good' She reached up and touched her new bright red streak in her hair. She had gotten it right after her dad died because red was his favourite grabbed her back pack and and headed out to her car. She loved her midnight black jeep with red flames all along the bottom. She got it a yearago for her 16 birthday. "Took you long enough." Souta said. "Hey, if you wanna walk go right on ahead." Souta looked at her with pure fear on his face. His school was 10 blocks away! But he knew she wasn't joking, she had made him walk before. "Fine let's just go." She started up the car and started singing along to one of favourite songs.

_Emergency call 911__  
__She's pissed off at everyone__  
__Police rescue, FBI__  
__She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly__  
__But that's okay__  
__'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me__  
__Yeah_

_Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her__  
__She hates you Britney so you better run for cover__  
__My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world_

_I said_

_Emergency call 911__  
__She's pissed off at everyone__  
__Police rescue, FBI__  
__She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha woke up with a small fox demon bouncing on his cheast. " Shippo! What are you doing?" All he got in return a=was a small giggle and "Sesshomaru say's to get your lazty butt out of bed! Teehee." Inuyasha grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red wifebeater. He brushed out his long silky hair and put on some sneakers. He got in his car and cranked the volume, humming along to the radio.

_Oh,__  
__Well imagine,__  
__As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,__  
__And I can't help but to hear,__  
__No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:__  
__"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.__  
__"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a__  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"__  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things__  
__With a sense of poise and rationality.__  
__I'd chime in,__  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"__  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things__  
__With a sense of..._

He pulled into the school parking lot and walked over to his group. "Hey Yashie" A girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponie tail giggled at him. "Shut up Sango I though I told you not to call me that name." She just looked at him quietly. All of the sudden... " Hentai!" Miroku grinned sheepishly up at Sango. "But my dearst your backside calls to my hand!" She blushed at this and looked away. "Hey you guys! Did ya hear? There's a new student coming today!" Ayame called bounding to to the group. "Really? In the middle of the school year?" Kouga asked as he walked to join the circle. "Is it a girl? I hope it's a hot girl. Unlike the last one. I mean a snake demon's cool but the snake head was kind of a turn of, you know?" Hojo said with all the guys nodding their heads. Just then a big black jeep with red flames all along the bottom pull into the parking lot. The song Riot Girl by Good Charlotte was blasting and the whole lot could hear it even with all the windows rolled up. No one knew who the car belonged to so the gang guessed it was the new kid, and by the car a dude too. All the guys groaned at the loss of a new girl.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome turned off her radio and stepped out of the car. She looked around at all of the groups of kids. She grabbed her pack from the back of her car and started walking towards the office. But as luck would have it she walked into someone in a little mini skirt. "Ahem! Watch were your going slut!." Kagome looked up to see a girl about her age wearing almost nothing. "Excuse me? **Your** calling me a slut? You look so easy that I won't be surprised if you slept with everyone in school. Even the girls!" That statement got a gasp from everyone in the parking lot and an angry blush from 'P.S.' (princess slut!) "How dare you! You will regret that!" Kagome just rolled her eyes at the girl."Yea, yea now get outta my way." She pushed P.S. out of the way and kept walking toward the office, only to be stopped by someone calling her name. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" She twirled around to see the person calling out to her. "Hojo? Om my gosh! Hojo! This is where you moved to?" She could not believe her misfortune. Hojo her ex boyfriend lived here. This is not good. "Kagome you moved here? Why?" He looked her over quickly and saw she was no longer prep like him. She was a total riot girl. Just like that song. "Well... You see... Oh sorry gotta answer my cell!" She ran away not even bothering to pretend to answer her phone.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Hojo walked back to his friends, all of them looked shocked. Either because of what that girl said to Kikyo or that good boy Hojo knew that... That riot girl.


	2. Who's that girl?

**Who's that girl?**

_I have reviews! I read both of them and 'm really happy with them! With that on with the story!_

Uh, uh  
Yo, yo, yo  
They wanna know

Who's that girl?  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
Kagome's that girl  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
Who's that girl?  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
Kagome's that girl  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)

Kagome ran as fast as she could from Hojo. Hojo wasn't a bad guy but before he moved he pretty much told her that if they stayed together he would be cheating on her with girls at his new school. So Kagome did what any teenage girl would do. She beat him up. He was ok, but the ___hospital did_ say it was touch and go for a minute there. For some reason Hojo still tryed to talk to her many times. He never got though.

"Why did this have to be _**his**_ school? I swear someone up there must hate me." Kagz whispered to herself.

Kagome walked into the office. There were 2 people in the office, a older woman with a name tag that said Kaede and a boy that looked about Kagome's age. He had brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, he had a wolf tail coming out of a hole that had been cut in his jeans. 'Must be a wolf demon. A very cute wolf demon.' The demon then turned around so suddenly Kagome fell over. She braced her self, waiting for the feel of the cold floor. But it never came, instead of cold she felt herself being pulled up and into a hard, warm chest.

"You should be more careful. We would want that pretty face of yours to break, now would we?"

Kagome looked up to see piercing blue eyes looking down into her own brown ones. She shook her head no. She felt him laugh. His laughter made her shake.

"I'm Koga Oohami, junior here at DH. And who are?" He...Koga smiled down at her.

"You don't need to know my name. If you deserve to know my name then you'll find out. Oh and I'm a junior here too. Just moved. Now if you would let go of me that would be great!" She glared at him.

Koga was stunned. Nobody ever denied him of anything. Even a name! 'Little miss like it or not now your my woman.' Koga would find out her name and then she would fall madly in love with him. It happened with every other girl. But as Koga would soon find out she was not like every other girl. She was not human or demon after all.

~Inuyasha's POV~

Everyone in their gang was too busy gawking at Hojo to notice Koga slip off. When Hojo got back to them he was bombarded with questions.

"How do you know her?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Have you ever dated?"

"Are you her dad?"

"Her brother?"

"Are you gay?"

Everyone looked at Ayame for that last one.

"What? You were all thinking it." She was smacked by Sango for that one.

Hojo took a deep breath and started to answer their questions.

" She and I used to go to the same school before I moved here. Back then she was a total prep, like me. We dated for 2 years, but when I told her I was moving and that if we stayed together I'd probably cheat. She beat me up, really badly too. Put me in the hospital for a week. Then broke up with me. Her dad died a short while after that. So yes we dated, no I'm not her brother or father, and no I'M NOT GAY!"

The gang thought about what they had just learned. They still thought he was gay. None of them even noticed that Hojo had never said her name, well none of them except Inuyasha. The half demon dragged Hojo away from the group.

"What's her name?" Hojo gulped.

"Who's name Inuyasha? I have no idea what or who you're talking about, you know everyone's name in this school."

Inuyasha growled to get him to shut up. "The new girl what's her name Hobo?"

"I can't tell you." Hojo whispered sadly.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You can tell me anything Hobo, we're best friends." Inuyasha tightened his grip on Hojo's collar and lifted him off the ground.

"She has a rule! No one can know her name until she thinks their worthy! Most of the school didn't know her name; even the teacher's didn't know her name! Anyone who did know her name never told! Because they were scared of her-"

He was cut off by the sound of cat calls and the sound of guys asking for someone's number. Inuyasha let Hojo down and walked towards the sounds, thinking it was his girlfriend Kikyo. He was shocked to see not his girlfriend but the new girl, the Riot girl. _Who's that girl?_ The thought was shared by: Inuyasha, Koga, The gang, Kikyo, and most of the school. The boy's thought it with lust in their eyes and the girls (except the ones in Inu's group) thought it with jealousy or in Kikyo's case-hate.

Can I turn you on by my word's spell?  
Look into my eyes think I want you, can't tell  
Me I keep it sexy, daddy so I can't fail  
Keep it gangsta for the cowards so I give 'em hell  
Call me misfit, lips spit a gang of trash  
Wrist glist now cause I make a gang of cash  
Light glance, still street with the do-rag  
Slang, spit game, change speech, how they do that?  
Watch they mouths drop, watch the crowds pop up and act out  
Broads with the screw face, smash on and knock out  
Ain't changed game game around me, I run the game  
If I gotta keep it gritty so be it, I'm supposed to change  
Like simple, dizzy broads ain't messin' with my mental  
Natural born hustlin' bitch check what I've been through  
Got mine took it from you, and now you slot mine  
Exec to my own shit, dawg I ownin' dot coms'


	3. So ya' wanna know

So ya' wanna know

_My teacher asked me were my homework was and that's when I told her_

_No Hablo Ingles_

Kagome got to her class early , so she took a seat in the very back next to the window. When the teacher wasn't looking she shoved the desks close to hers away. When she was done all the seats were a good 5 meters from her. The clock said she had 7 minutes before the bell rang so she stretched her feet out in front of her and fell asleep. She dreamed about pink little people in tutu's screaming at her to get her ass up and pay attention in class. She ignored them and switched dreams.

*InuYasha*

The class slowly filed in when the bell rang. Inuyasha stopped when he saw Riot asleep in a corner, with all the other chairs pushed as far away from her as possible. The rest of the class had just noticed and were looking around for the teacher. Behind him Hojo sighed.

"She's gone."

"What do ya mean Hobo?"

"She used to fall asleep a lot in her classes. The teachers could never get her up. She would wake up when the bell rings though..."

Inuyasha and the gang walked over to the girl. Yes they were all in the same classes, just like every year. Sango was poking around in the girls bag when she let out a mini scream. Inside Kagome's bag was a very sharp mini sword, and Kagome had sat up and shot a little arrow at Sango's hand.

"Hojo! What is wrong with that girl! Who carries a sword and an bow and arrow with her in school?"

"She does?" Hojo replied quietly.

Rin started poking Kagome in the head, hoping for something to happen.

"Is she even alive?"

Just then the teacher walked in. He took one look at the desks and started to put them back the way they were. He gave a scream when an arrow almost hit him in the arm when he got too close to Kagome. She then fell back down into a deep sleep. The teacher was shocked.

" GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND LISTEN TO ME, MISS! FIRST WHY DON'T I HAVE YOUR NAME IN MY BOOKS? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOT AT YOUR PROFESSER? DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?"

When he looked at her desk she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where...?"

"Behind you sir, I'm just so _sorry_ for interrupting your teaching. But this class is over in 2 minutes so shall I just leave? Good! Toodles!"

As she left everyone was watching her. They couldn't believe someone had talked to Mr. Amiki like that. When the bell rang they all slowly walked out talking about the new girl. The gang ran to their next class, hopping that if she was in it they could get some answers.

*Kagome*

Her next class was band. No not the instruments kind. The one with singers and drummers and all that fun shizz. The teacher wasn't there yet and neither were any students. Kagome sat down in one of the cold hard orange chairs and got out her notebook. She started drawing, not sure just what she was drawing until staring back at her from the page were a pair a dark red eyes. She shrived and tore out the page, crimpling it into a ball. She heard someone running down the hall to the door. She turned to see who it was with little interest. When she saw who it was she threw the paper at him. He didn't have time to duck.

"Hey Hojo, what's up?"

"Oh nothing you know just running for my live again."

Kagome laughed at this. Back at her old school he was always running from someone.

"Want me to give them a scare?" He nodded. "Get behind me."

She pulled out her sword and whispered it's name. The sword grew longer until it was the length of her leg. Soon she heard more feet coming done the hall. She raised her sword just as they came in. A glowing red ball of power shot from it, missing them by an inch or two.

" Holy shit!"

"Hiya people's." She gave them a half hearted smile before turning to Hojo, who was cowering behind her.

"So why are you running from them again?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU! They want to know your name and if I'm gay."

Kagome laughed hard.

" So you told them I don't give my name out to just anybody, even cute wolf demons?"

"Yeah... WAIT! Cute wolf demons... Koga what did you do to her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Hojo. "He didn't do anything. Oh! And you people, Hojo's not gay... Trust me." She gave a wink to them all, to which Hojo blushed.

The gangs mouths here on the ground. The teacher walked in at that moment.

" Hello class I am Mr. Kar..."

"Karou! Is that you? It's been so long!"

Kagome launched herself at the teacher, who looked shocked.

"Hey babe, yea long times no see. But you look even better now..."

This time everyone in the classes jaw dropped. How did Riot know the teacher? How come they act like... Like they dated!

" So class. I am Mr. Karou. This is band. Each of you will stand when called and tell the class what you do in a band. Ok Starting with..."

He called of names of each student until it was just the gang and Riot.

" Sango- Guitar/ back up singer"

"Miroku- Drums"

"Ayame- Bass"

"Rin!- Back up singer/Piano"

"Koga-Bass/ back up singer"

"Hojo-Guitar"

"Inuyasha- Lead singer/ guitar"

"Umm I sing lead and play guitar and drums"

Mr. Karou looked up at Riot. "And your name is?..."

"You know my name and so does Hojo... But the rest can call me Riot. That's what Inuyasha's group calls me."

"It fits you very well, Riot" Mr. Karou winked at her. "Ok, every one here are you groups. You'll need to come up with a song to sing in 2 minutes and a name. The groups are..."

Bla blah blah.

" Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Hojo. Riot, Sango, Rin and Ayame. Let's get to it!"

Ok, just to let you know... KAGOME IS NOT A SLUT! AND KIKYO WILL COME SOON! Thank you! Please R&R! Luvs ya!


	4. I need

"So what song should we do?"  
"I don't know Sango, what do you think Ayame?"  
"I have an idea."  
"Ok Roit. What one?"  
Kagome leaned in to tell the girls her plan.  
*InuYasha*

Miroku yawned "So, Inu. What song should we sing?"  
Koga glared at Miroku.  
"Why should he get to choose? Who died and made him king of this group?"  
Hojo, Miroku and InuYasha laughed.  
"Dude, I've always chose what we do, since like we were 10."  
"Yeah well maybe I have a good idea for a song this time!"  
Miroku chuckled.  
"Ok Koga you chose. But it can't be the Thong song."  
Koga looked down and sighed.  
"Fine. InuYasha you chose."  
InuYasha smiled and leaned into the group.  
"Ok, so here's what we're gonna do..."

*Kagome*

Most of the groups had already gone up. They were ok, but none would be able to make it in the big time.  
Mr.K walked up to the front of the classroom.  
"Ok so up next is InuYasha's group! Good luck guys.  
They walked up to the small stage and set up.  
Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

*InuYasha*

Man! We totally rocked this song! All the ladies are going crazy!... Except Roit.  
What's up with that girl? Does she gotta stick up her ass or what? Damn. Now she's just smiling. She's hot when she smiles. Well, she's hot when shes not smiling too...  
WAIT! Her? Hot! What the fuck am I thinking!  
"Thank you boy's. Now before Roit's group gets up, Kikyo's group will go. We gotta save the best for last."  
Wait did he just wink at Roit? What is going on here! Kikyo? When'd she get her? Well at lest I'll see my girl.

- Hi Barbie! - Hi Ken! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Ken! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun! - Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! - Oh, I love you Ken!

*Kagome*  
Your kidding me right? I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Barbie Girl? HAHAHAHA Next thing I knew I was on the floor, gripping my waist, laughing so hard it hurt.  
"HOJO! HAHAHAHA! GET THE THING OUTTA MY BAG! HAHAHAHA! HURRY! HEHEHAHAHA!"  
Hojo got my stuff and jammed the needle into my thigh. It didn't hurt so much but it did get me to stop laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Except for Mr.K and Hojo.  
They were used to it.  
"Come on girls! Lets get this show on the road!"  
With that we walked up and set up. We were ready.

Normal = Kagome/Roit () = Rin There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive But I just can't take a liar I was by your side 'til the very end 'til you pushed me in the fire

I tried to believe you but something is wrong You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on

It's you and me against the world That's what you said, that's what you said If you can't be honest with me Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truth, give it up You're still guilty 'cause you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering

Now the seconds turn into minutes now But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this, you can tell me that But don't say you don't remember

'Cause I know you better than you know yourself So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well

It's you and me against the world That's what you said, that's what you said If you can't be honest with me Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truth, give it up You're still guilty cause you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering

I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now Stop stop stuttering your words It's only making you look worse

Hurry up, hurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truth, give it up You're still guilty cause you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah Yeah you're stuttering

Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)  
Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)

My eyes were closed, and I didn't open them. Not alot of people knew about my past. This song... It was special to me.  
After what happened with Akila... This song just fit.

*InuYasha*  
She's good really good. Like AMAZING good. But her face... It looked like she was in alot of pain. In a flash it was gone. She opened her eyes and looked at us cooly.  
We were all quite. We were in shock. I knew one thing though.

'I need to know this girl.'  



	5. I keep winning

All I Do is win win win no matter what got money on mind can never get it off and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down cause all I do is win win win and if you goin in put your hands in the air..

Gym. One for my least favourite subjects ever! I sat down on the bench with all my classmates. Sure I was pretty good at some sports, but why should we get graded on how sweatywe get? It's the same as being a fricken' slave! Ok not really... But still! I was snapped out of my mind ranting by Break your Heart. I jumped over everyones head a threw everything in my bag over my shoulder 'til I found my phone.  
"Hey! It's Yuri! How's it going girl? Have you gotten kicked out yet?"  
"No Yur. I'm in gym right now" The gym teacher shouted that I was Phys. Ed {Don't you HATE when they do that?}  
"And my gym teacher doesn't know to STAY OUT OF MA PERSONAL CONVO'S!"  
" HAHAHA! So have you been to the jail there yet?"  
It was then when I noticed that my phone was on speaker, and that the whole class just heard that I've been to jail. I turned and to them. "IT WAS ONLY FOR A NIGHT! GEEZ! Nope no jail for me! Anyway, I'll call you back in history. Tootdles!"  
I ran up to the teacher and started begging her to tell me what we where going to do for this peroid.  
"Shut up! We're doing basketball and you will like it Miss..."  
"Well come on lets go! Girls against boys. Hut-two-three-four. Hut-two-THREE-FOUR!"  
I was standing on the other side of the gym with a basket ball in hand, marching in place. Waiting for the fatties to hurry up!  
When we finally got the game started, the guys let us have first ball, the bakas. As soon as Sango passed the ball to me I took off running. I did an awesome lay-up.  
"Hey boys! Did I forget to mention that I've been playing basketball since I would run? Oopsies!"

After gym everyone was really tried and sweaty. All but me! We had one 22-0.4. Yes I gave them a point four basket when Rin got one in our basket. It was the least I could do. With a wave at the boys, who had their mouths open, I hit the change room.

*InuYasha*  
I stared after her. I couldn't believe that such a small fragile thing had that much strength and passion inside her.  
"I wonder if she's good in bed..."  
I looked at Miroku, then slapped him upside the head.  
"Why don't you just ask little 'I'm-Not-Gay' boy? He should know."  
We all looked for Hojo, but the guy was nowhere to be soon.  
"Damn... He must've run off."  
Roit choose that time to walk out of the change room. She looked over us all. Her eyes stayed on me for a second or two before they moved on to Koga. A smile broke out on her face.  
"Hey, Koga?"  
He walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Yes, my sweet."  
"Umm... I was just wonderin' if you'd seen Hojo. He said he would carry my books for me. Since we have the same class and all..." Footsteps came running toward us. Hojo ran though the gym doors with a bunch of angry football players following him.  
"Um.. Roit? Theese guys wanted to carry our books for you too. If thats ok."  
The QB stepped forward and pushed Koga out of the way. He checked her over real quick then smiled. For some reason that smile made my blood boil. Who said he could look at her like that! Who said he could even look at her!  
"Hey babe, I'll carry our books. We can't have you break a nail or anything..."  
He didn't get to finish. Roit kicked him in the nuts. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared of the look in her eyes.  
"Number 1: Don't call me babe. Number 2: I don't care if I break a stupid nail. And number 3: Why would I want a egotist like you carrying my books? God, football players really are dumb. Come Inuyasha. You'll carry my books won't you?"  
She turned her big brown doe eyes on me. Her head was cocked slightly to the side. How could I say no to that?  
I walked up to her a grabbed her textbooks.  
"Come on, Roit. I have the same class as you anyway." The whole way across campus I stared at my feet, too scared to look up. Every once and a while our arms would brush together. And everytime they did my heart speed up. God, I didn't even know her name and I was whipped. This could be a promblem. 


	6. Ma lil' red wagon

"OH MY GOD! Inuyasha! Baby where have you been? I've been looking for you all day."

I shivered. Shit, of course Kikyo just had to find me when I was with Riot. I turned to look at her. She looked beautiful as usual but, next to Riot it was dimmed. She smirked at Riot as she leaned up to plant a big, gross, wet kiss on my lips.

"So honey, who's this _slut_?"

Riot bristled. All the sudden she wasn't a sweet girl who wanted me to carry her books. Now she looked like she could go 4 rounds with Chuck Norris.

"Slut? Did you just fricken' call me a slut? Cause I sure as hell couldn't be talkin', _bitch."_

"What did you just call me? Do you know who I am? I'm Kikyo Hatsei! I could buy you and turn you into my own life sized Barbie!"

Before Kikyo could go on with her rant about how rich she is, Riot punched her in the jaw. That sure make her shut up. Next thing I know Kikyo's throwing herself at me, crying. I turned to look at Riot but she was already walking away.

"Hey Riot wait..."

"Inuyasha make sure you train your bitches better, eh? We wouldn't want her to really get hurt next time, now would we?"

With the final word she stalked off.

*Kagome*

How dare that whore call _me_ a slut! I wasn't the one throwing myself at Inuyasha, was I? No! Because I have some self respect. Ok calm down. He isn't worth it.

Next I have... Art! One of the best subject's evar! I mentally scolded myself. I really have been watch too much raywilliamjohnson.

I skipped into art. The teacher scowled at me over her glasses. I shot her the peace sign.

"Hey Riot! Over here girl!"

And there flapping his arms like a big idiot was Koga. Was this guy stalking me or what?

"Koga! Sit down in your seat! And put your arms down! I am sure that this young lady is not stunned!"

He did as he was told. When the teacher wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed and sat down. But then Koga started tickling me, making me laugh harder. Let's just say that it ended up with me on the floor curled up in a ball, laughing my butt off. An angry teacher screaming at Koga. Koga getting detention and the whole class staring at me while I rolled around laughing and muttering, "Run to me. Now run to the sun. Then fall to your own little piece of Texas."

After art it was lunch. When I got my lunch I stood there stupidly looking around at all the tables. I found one that was empty and sat. Then deciding that it was too quiet (It was super loud to anyone but her) I stood up on the table and belted out the only song I could think of.

"**YOU CAN'T RIDE ON MA LITTLE RED WAGON! THE FRONT SEATS BROKEN AND THE AXELS DRAGIN'! CHOO GA CHOO GA CHOO GA CHOO GA CHOO GA!"**

I repeated this until the whole room was singing. It was awesome! Until I was dragged away by school security, that is...


	7. COOKIES!

*InuYasha's P.O.V.*

That girl is really messed up. Sure I sang along, but mostly because I knew it would piss off Kikyo. It worked, but then she had to go and ruin the fun by calling the security. But it was fun watching Riot biting those guys. By the time they got her out the whole room was laughing their asses off. Even Kikyo let out a giggle. As soon as it calmed down. Miroku slammed down a piece of paper.

"Battle of the Band's. Each band win's a record deal."

Everyone's jaw hit the table.

"I'm just kidding! God... Each band play's three songs. Each song by a different band. And someone in your group has to have never heard of the band. Four people to a group. So guys, we in or what?" "HELL YEA FOTHER MUCKER!"

The girls screamed well the boys fell over while trying to do ninja tricks. Riot jumped up on the table. She grabbed the paper a scanned over it.

"SO GIRLS ARE WE IN OR WHAT! RIGHT! WE ARE SOOOOOO IN! TOTAY! NOW WE NEED TO THINK OF SONGS AND A NAME! WHAT ARE YOU DORKS DOING JUST SITTING THERE STARING? WHY IS EVERYONE IN HERE LOOKING AT ME! OH MY DRIZZLE CAKES! AM I SCREAMING AGAIN? !"

I stared as Riot started to run from the security guys again. Guess she wasn't allowed back in here yet...

"HAHAHA! EAT MY DUST YOU JERKS!... OH FUDGIE O'S! COOKIES! MINE!"

She then head dived into a HUGE pile of cookies that were of the bake sale. That's where she stayed as she ate cookie by cookie, biting at anyone who came close.

*Kagome's P.O.V.*

I love cookies. I didn't care what other people were thinking. I waved at Inuyasha's group. Slowly they got up and came closer. "Ok! Girls we need to brainstorm! Have any of you heard about Evanscence? Ayame! You haven't! GOOD! I'LL PICK ONE OF THEIR SONGS, K? Yes Sango."

"Rin hasn't heard of NeverShoutNever! Can we do one of their songs too?"

I nodded while I chewed a cookie. I've heard every different band out there so how 'bout...

"The Lonely Island! They are the bestest guys out there! We could do, 'Jizz in m pants', or 'Dick in a box' or 'Cool guys don't look at explosives'! NO! I KNOW WHAT ONE! BOOMBOX! Ok! So that's settled... Now the name?"

Everyone was quiet. I pretended that it was because of my ninja awesomeness. But they were quiet because they were slightly frightened.

**You people better be happy and review!**

**I am up at 3 am writing this for you!**

**Plus I'm eating every kind of cookie I can find in this house!**

**There are about 7 different kinds of cookie surrounding me**

**Don't believe me?:**

**Chocolate chip**

**Oreo's**

**Fudgy O's**

**M&M's**

**Sugar**

**Ginger snap**

**Double chocolate**

**Oatmeal**

**AND LEMONADE!**

**PLUS I have to be sneaky cause my mom would be pissed!**

**And I'm listening to my Ipod**

**WAIT! Was that 7 different cookies?**

**God I'm too lazy to scroll up and check.**

**And I really do talk like that in real life cause I'm not allowed to swear **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Not much of anything

"NO! WE CAN'T BE THE 'WIDOWS'! WE WERE NEVER MARRIED!"

For once the person screaming wasn't me. Nope. It was Ayame. Spazing at Rin. Over the name.

"SHUT UP! Sango hasn't said anything yet... SANGO TELL US WHAT IS INSIDE THAT SMART LIL' BRAIN OF YOURS?"

I could never forget the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I really want cookies."

Ayame and Rin fell. I just burst out laughing.

"Bing bing bing bing! We have a winner folks! Our band name is... THE COOKIE MONSTERS!"

We started walking to my house. We had to pick songs, youtube them, and play to see if it sounds good enough to win. Or at least beat the boys.

When they saw my house their jaws dropped. My dad had left us with a crazy amount of money. The house has levels, dark red on the outside, a huge yard, and my second favourite part a swing set!

"Well are you just going to stare or do you want to come in?"

The ran in after me. I stopped as soon as I walked in, making them fall.

"I SMELL COOKIES!"

They found me in the kitchen, with cookies stuffed in my mouth.

"Mt tam tage koocys!"

" Um... Riot? I have no idea what you just said..."

"My mom made cookies!"

We grabbed the tray and headed up to the 4 level. The whole place was my room. We had most of the walls knocked down so As soon as you open the door at the top of the stairs you can see everywhere, except my bathroom and closet. I painted it red and black stripes and most things matched those colours.

They were shocked for about 10 seconds before they went crazy. I swear all I saw were coloured blurs moving around. This was my favourite part of the house.

"Girls! We have a lot of work to do! Come! Follow me to the computer part!"

I was kinda scared that they would think I was a geek (which I am) once they saw my computer place. It had about 5 laptops and 6 of those ones that aren't laptops. It had all my Ipods, Ipads, and pretty much all of the latest gizmos. We sat down in some of the bean bag chairs that I had thrown around.

"So? The songs we're going to do are?"

"The Last Song I'm Wasting On You by Evanscence."

"Boombox by The Lonely Island?"

"And Sellout by nevershounever!"

"So are we good Cookie Monsters?"

"Hellz ya!" We stared at shy little Rin. She giggled.

"So Riot? Wanna go bug the boys?"

"How would we do that Ayame?"

"We break in."

InuYasha's P.O.V.

"K, so we're gonna do Boy's will be Boy's by Pan!c at the Disco... What song did you pick Miroku?"

"Take one last Breath by Abandon All Ships, you Hojo?"

"Um... Well I chose Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas..."

"Ok... It's good if we have some love songs in there."

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a loud thump coming from upstairs, then some giggles and 'shhhhh''s .

"Yo guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Yash?"

The noise happened again.

"That! What the fuck is it?"

Kouga scowled. "Why don't you go check, dog turd?"

Inuyasha stormed up the steps.

" What the hell are you doing here?"


	9. Author's Note!

**Help!**

_Ok! So my little cookies, I need your help! (If ya don't mind)_

_For the next chapter I need a new character. AND I CAN'T THINK OF ONE!_

_I need a boy, the groups age, that is... Handsome. For the story... So if you guys wanna make one up and get props for it. Message or review or whatever me it, and I shall choose the victor! _

_Sorry, my drama clubs going King Lear. (Pretty epic)_

_Any who..._

_If none of you can come up with ideas I shall ask my school buds (Yes! I have friends outside of my little computer world...)_

_This is 123Justyouwait456 (you guys can call me Alix or Llama if ya want... Long story)_

_Saying good morning and sighing off!_

_*Slowly sinks into the floor*_


	10. Chapter 10: Damn Him

_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning_

_Well love's not a competition, but I'm winning_

_Or at least I thought I was_

_But there's no way of knowing_

_At least I thought I was_

_But there's no way of knowing_

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game_

_But I'm not_

_Well, I won't be the one to disappoint you_

_Well, I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

When we heard the boys coming up we all scrambled to hide. Ayame, being the good friend she is, tripped me and ducked behind a box. I had no idea where to go so, being the smartie I am, I put up my index finger and pretended to hide behind it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't see me! I'm behind my own personal magic tree!"

Inuyasha sighed before pushing my finger aside. I finally heard the giggles coming from behind various objects in the room.

"Ayame made me do it!"

'Ha. Paybacks a bitch.'

"I did not Riot! It was your idea, you nerd!"

"I AM NOT A NERD! You take that back you... You...You female dog!"

"Really Riot? Really? That's worse than asking what a noob is!"

"I know what a noob is! It's your face! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Girls shut up! Why are you here anyway?"

We looked at each other and shrugged. Rin and Sango came out from behind their hiding spots and joined us. We did this little mind talky thing and nodded. We shoved past Inuyasha and walked down to his kitchen. Once we found it, the whole place was raided. The guys came in and watched, opened mouthed, and we shoved anything we could find into our mouths.

"What happened to girls being dainty, eh?"

"Ish a pie ade'p ba bodes."

"Huh?"

" She said that its a lie made up by blondes." I answered for Rin.

"Now liven up and EAT!"

On the last word us girls launched at the guys and shoved food at them. Finally after some wresting, slapping, perverted calling and screaming. We settled down. We ended up watching 'The Little Mermaid'. My mom called my cell when Ariel was marring Eric.

"Hey mom."

"Sweetie there's a young man here to see you. I think you might want to come home."

"Ok... Sure. Can the guys come to?"

"Sure sweetie bye!..."

I walked back to the living room and stood in front of the T.V.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!"

"Do you guys wanna come over to my house? My mom says that there's someone there to see me. Which is weird because I only know you guys here..."

The girls were more then happy to go back and after hearing how awesome it was, so were the guys. So off we went, skipping down the road.

Long story short the boys fell in love with mah house. Until I told them that it was a boy...

When I walked into the house I saw someone I had thought I would never see again... Akila. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. 6'4, big hazel eyes, longish black hair, and of course a ring in the middle of his lip. I could almost feel myself being pulled toward him. The boy could always get into my head.

"Um.. Hi?"

"Hello Akila. What are you doing here?"

"Ouch. Is it just me or did it get colder in here? In case you don't remember your the one who broke up with me."

"Because you were cheating on me! With my cousin!"

"You never let me fuckin' explain that! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Of course not Akila. It never is. So. What. Do. ."

"Just a chance! I thought that maybe if we went out to dinner we could patch things up!"

I stood there, arms crossed and glaring. Memories floated back into my mind with-out permission. I scowled.

"Fine. But my friends are coming too."

They looked at me, confused about what was happening. I gave them a look, promising to tell later. Akila though looked really happy.

"Great! It's a date. See you at 10."

I sighed. Nothing good could come of this. But, like I said, this guy had a way of getting into my head. Damn him.


	11. Chapter 11

_The time we spent together, _

_We always had so much fun,__  
__Best thing that ever happened to me._

_I never thought it would end.__  
__Until I found out._

_That you were fucking my best friend._

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Riot? Whats up with that guy?"

I sighed. The dreaded question.

"He's my ex. I found him with my cousin, on our 2 year anniversary.

I broke up with him. Haven't seen him since. Anyway, enough talking we need to get ready!"

We were doing this as a double date type thing. I would 'be with' Akila, Ayame and Koga, Sango and Miroku, Rin and this older guy Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I'm wearing and blue and black knee length hanfu dress, a pair of blue and black Nike style heels, a blue bag, and twisting ring that said '_Not all who wander are lost.'_ Black heart ear rings with skulls and a necklace that said '_Made with care in Wonderland.'_

Rin: A pink dress with a black bow in the middle, black flats, pink heart ear rings, a pink and black bag, and a pink heart ring.

Ayame: A green dress, beige flats with a silver heart, a key necklace, and a green bag.

Sango: A black and purple striped dress, a purple ring, black twisted ear rings, a purple and black clutch purse, a rose necklace, a purple watch with a black face, and black pumps with a purple bow.

(Link on my profile)

I must say we look hott!

"So girls, are we ready to rock that restaurant?"

"Hells ya we are! Who cares if you're going with a cheating jerk? No one!"

It got quiet then. Sango looked at her feet,

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

"Its all good girl!"

We all kinda fell on the floor and start reading some random magazines.

It was so quiet, when my phone started ringing we all spazzed.

"Holy Mother of Teriyaki! That scared the poop outa me man!"

"Rin! I am a woman! Hear me roar!"

We burst out laughing until the guys came. They were wearing black jeans and each had a different color shirt. Inuyasha had a red one, Miroku purple, Koga green, Sesshomaru white, and Akila blue. Kikyo had on a red spandex strapless dress that barely covered anything. I couldn't help it. I snorted.


	12. Chapter 12

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)___

_you're on your knees__  
__begging please__  
__Stay with me__  
__But honestly__  
__I just need to be a little crazy_

We went to some fancy new restaurant. We got an extra large table. Girls on one side, boys on the other. It was really awkward at first. But then Kikyo started talking.

"So, Akila how does a guy like you, know a girl like..._That_."

She nodded her head towards me, with a disgusted look.

"Um... We dated for about 2 years."

I sneaked a peek at Inuyasha, his eyes were narrowed at Akila. Humm... I wondered what that look was about.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I didn't like this guy. For one he cheated on Riot, not cool, and two Kikyo was flirting openly with him. I looked at Riot. She looked beautiful tonight. She was very pretty when she wasn't shooting at your head with a power thingy. WAIT! Did I just think that Riot looked pretty? This was not good. Nope not at all.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can Akila stay with you tonight? Mom doesn't want him to stay the night with us, and he has no friends to bunk with."

"...Yeah sure, whatever. Come on Sess, lets go home."

"Wait? Why is he going? He's my older half-brother, duh."

"Well, goodnight all! I gotta get home. It's late and I got homework to do."

We all said night to her. Then Akila walked up, acting like he was so cool, and kissed her. Just like that! Right in front of me! Right on the lips!

She left. Just turned around and walked away. Then when she was gone, Akila turned around and smiled, very smugly. I launched at him. Growling all the way.


	13. Chapter 13: FIGHT! mini one but still

Kagome's P.O.V.

_Stop your bitchin'__  
__Coz you're so sad__  
__Bitchin' behind my back__  
__Honey, I don't need that__  
__So kick it to the curb__  
__Because I heard you're two-faced__  
__Tryin' to get in my place__  
__Work too hard to make mistakes__  
__So stop your bitchin' on me___

_Poison words are spoken__  
__My faith in you is broken__  
__But I'll make it on my own_

'Shit! I forgot my purse inside.' I turned and walked back to the restaurant. As I got close I could hear people yelling. I started to run. 'I have a bad felling bout this.' I saw Sango and Rin screaming at somebody.

"Guys! What's going on?"

Sango turned to me, her face was bright red.

"Kagome, Inuyasha and Akito are fighting for NO FUCKIN' REASON!"

"What? Why?"

I saw Miroku drag Inuyasha away from Akito. Both were still throwing punches. I walked between them.

"What the HELL is going on here? I'm gone for two minutes and you guys are at each other's neck! The worst part is that you two don't even know each other!"

They looked at me like they were little boys who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Well... You see... Kikyo was all over him and I got jealous?"

"LIES! Your jealous of me and Riot getting back together!"

"Hold up! Since when are you and I getting back together? I sure as hell you didn't just assume that because I went out tonight meant I forgive you. It'll take a lot more then 'I'm sorry.'"

Kikyo piped up.

"Yeah that's right mister! You can't just walk all over my BFFL and then come waltzing back here to say sorry!"

I turned on her.

"And you! You two faced little betch! Don't you dare try to make it seem like we're friends! Just who the fudgie O's do you think you are? You have a FOTHERMUCKER boyfriend and you go and flirt with another guy right in front of him! God I need to pee! I'm done with this. Bye. C'ya tomorrow at school. No wait it's Sunday tomorrow.. C'ya Monday! GOD IS THERE A BATHROOM HERE OR NOT!"

With that little rant I walked off to the bathroom. I made a mental note to text Akito later and find out what was really happing. Good lorsh sometimes I felt waay older then I am. Like when I have to break up fights in the middle of a restaurant.

*~**LATER~***

I collapsed on my bed. I was sooo tried! My mom just had to ask a bunch of questions when I got home. I was in no mood to put up with her crazy questions like if anyone burped. I mean who asks that? It's not normal. I think... I hope...

I got up and danced over to my Ipod dock. I started searching for something good...

"OH MY GOSHNESS! BIG BANG!"

Big Bang! My new favourite band! They were all so damn SMEXY! I put Lies on and started singing along.

**Yuh-ba-sae-yo...****  
****Yuh-ba-sae-yo?******

**(yeah) love is pain****  
****Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people****  
****One's old a flame... just scream my name****  
****And i'm so sick of love songs (yeah)****  
****I hate them damn love songs... moment of ours******

**(geo-jis-mar)****  
****Neuj-eun bam bi-ga nae-ryeo-wa neor de-ryeo-wa****  
****Jeoj-eun gi-eog kkeut-e dwi-cheog-yeo na****  
****Neo eobs-i jar sar su iss-da-go**

Even though most of the lyrics were in Korean I still tried...

I fell on my bed laughing my head off. I had no reason why... I fell asleep to their best song Haru Haru...

**[GD]****  
****Tonaga****  
****Yeah, finally I realise, that I?m nothing with you****  
****I was so wrong, forgive me****  
****[SR]****  
****Ah~~****  
****[TOP/GD]****  
****Pado-chorom buswejin ne mam****  
****Baram-chorom hundur-rinun ne mam****  
****Yongi-chorom sarajin ne sarang****  
****Munsin-chorom jiwe-jijiga anha****  
****Hansuman tang-i kojira shi-jyo~o~o****  
****Ne gasum-sogen monjiman sah-ijyo~o (Say goodbye)****  
****[GD]****  
****Nega obsin dan harudo mos sal-goman gata-don na****  
****Sengak-gwanun daruge-do gurok-jorok honjajal sara****  
****Bogo-sipdago bullo-bwado non amu dedab-obsjanha****  
****Ho-dwen gide golo-bwado ijen soyong-obsjanha****  
****[TOP]****  
****Ne yope inun gu saram-i mwon-ji hokshi nol ul-lijin anunji****  
****Gude nega bo-igin hanunji bolso sag da ijo-nunji****  
****Jog-jongdwe daga-gagi-jocha malul-gol su jocha obso ete-ugo****  
****Na holo gin bamul jise-ujyo subeg-bon jiwe-nejyo****  
****[CHORUS]****  
****Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara****  
****Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara****  
****Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e****  
****Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne****  
****[GD]****  
****Oh, girl, I cry cry****  
****You?re, my all (Say goodbye)****  
****[SR]****  
****Girul goda no-wana uri maju-chinda-hedo****  
****Mot bonchog hagoso gudero gadon-gil ga-jwo******

**[DS]****  
****Jakuman ye sengak-i to-oru-myon amado****  
****Nado mule gudel chaja-galji-do mula****  
****[GD]****  
****Non nul gu saram-gwa hengbok-hage non nul nega darun mam an moge****  
****Non nul jagun milyon-do an namke-kum jal jine-jwo na boran-dushi****  
****[TOP]****  
****Non nul jo hanul-gati ha-yage dun gurum-gwado gat-i sapara-ge****  
****Non nul gure-ge uso-jwo amu il obsdus-i****  
****CHORUS****  
****Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara****  
****Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara****  
****Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e****  
****Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne****  
****[DS/SR]****  
****Narul tona-so mam pyonhe-jigil (Narul itgo-so sala-gajwo)****  
****Gu nunmul-un da marul-teni, yeah (Haru-haru jini-myon)****  
****[TY]****  
****Charari manaji anha-dora-myon dol apul-tende, hmm~****  
****Yong-wonhi hamke-haja-don gu yagsog ijen****  
****Chuog-e mudo-dogil bare baby nol we-he gido-he****  
****CHORUS****  
****Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara****  
****Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara****  
****Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e****  
****Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne****  
****[GD]****  
****Oh, girl, I cry cry****  
****You're, my all, say goodbye bye****  
****Oh, my love, don't lie lie****  
****You're, my heart, say goodbye**

**(Translation)**

**Leave****  
****Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you****  
****I was so wrong, forgive me****  
****Ah ah ah ah~****  
****[Verse 1; GD + TOP]****  
****My broken heart like a wave****  
****My shaken heart like a wind****  
****My heart vanished like smoke****  
****It can?t be removed like a tattoo****  
****I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in****  
****Only dusts are piled up in my mind****  
****(say goodbye)****  
****[GD Rap]****  
****Yeah, I thought I wouldn?t be able to live even one day without you****  
****But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought****  
****You don?t answer anything as I cry out ?I miss you?****  
****I hope for a vain expectation but now it?s useless****  
****[TOP Rap]****  
****What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?****  
****Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?****  
****I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can?t get close nor try to talk to you****  
****I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times****  
****[Chorus]****  
****Don?t look back and leave****  
****Don?t find me again and live (on)****  
****Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories****  
****I can bear it in some way****  
****I can stand in some way****  
****You should be happy if you are like this****  
****I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)****  
****Oh girl I cry, cry****  
****You?re my all, say goodbye?****  
****[Verse 2; SR + DS]****  
****If we pass by each other on the street****  
****Act like you didn?t see me and go the way you were walking to****  
****If you keep thinking about our past memories****  
****I might go look for you secretly****  
****[GD] Always be happy with him, (so) I won?t ever get a different mind****  
****Even smallest regret won?t be left out ever****  
****Please live well as if I should feel jealous****  
****[TOP] You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud****  
****Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened****  
****[Repeat Chorus]****  
****[Bridge; DS + SR]****  
****I hope your heart feels relieved****  
****Please forget about me and live (on)****  
****Those tears will dry completely****  
****As time passes by****  
****[YB] It would?ve hurt less if we didn?t meet at all (mm)****  
****Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby****  
****I pray for you****  
****[Repeat Chorus]****  
****Oh girl I cry, cry****  
****You?re my all, say goodbye, bye****  
****Oh my love don?t lie, lie****  
****You?re my heart, say goodbye**

_Hiya ^.^_

_Sorry for being gone for so long..._

_NEVER AGAIN!_

_About the Big Bang stuff..._

_Yes... That is what I've been done..._

_Stalking them..._

_No but really._

_LOOK THEM UP AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!_

_I LOVE TAEYANG!_

_About the stuff in Japan..._

_I'm very sad right now._

_My friends dad was over there and there's no word from him..._

_I'm praying for her._

_Love you guys like I love Llama's!_


End file.
